Admit it
by Jassabella
Summary: Courtney won't admit she likes Duncan... so he'll make her. From the author of TDI season 2 and TDI season 2: Will you be the next star. Rated because I'm paranoid


"You're not my type." She said firmly and walked away.

Yeah, like I was going to let that happen. I know she wants me, and I'll prove it.

"We'll just see about that, Princess," I muttered darkly "We'll just see."

That night I snuck into the girls cabin and stole all of Courtney's clothes. When I got to her bras and underpants I was expecting to see granny panties and a sports bra. That's definitly not what I got. I pulled out a black lacy bra and a matching thong.

"Ooh, Princess has a wild side." I said, asmusment clear in my voice.

I pulled out a nice, lacy green, peice of lingerie. "Oh ho, Princess, you've been holding out on me- on all of us." I said as I held up the skimpy clothing, then stuffing it into a bag.

I pulled out a few more shocking undergarments and stuffed everything into a bag. I went into the forest and hid the bag in a hallowed out tree. I went to bed and waited for the screech that would serve as my alarm clock.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a voice screaming "Who took my clothes?!"

I smirked, satisfied with my work and climbed out of my bed, in only my boxers.

I knocked on the girls' cabin door. Courtney answered, looking absolutely livid.

"Something wrong, Princess?" I asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Someone stole all of my clothes, and I have nothing to wear."

"You can borrow one of my shirts." I said as I yawned and stretched myself out.

"No, but thanks." She said. "I'll borrow from someone else." She then, looked down and noticed I was only in my boxers. She blushed madly.

"See anything you like?" I asked, smirking.

"U-um, n-no." She regained her composure and said "Oh you are such a PIG!" She stomped off.

She went around the camp, wrapped in her robe, asking anyone, but me, to borrow some clothes. Leshawna Gwen and Bridgett all probably would have said yes but, Leshawna's clothes were way to big, Bridgett's were to small, and Gwen's were uncomfortable. Finally after asking everyone in the camp for some item of clothing, she came up to me, looking dejected and desperate.

"Duncan can a please borrow a shirt and some shorts?" She asked.

"Um, won't my shorts be a little... well, huge?" I asked, with my eyebrow cocked.

"Probably, but I really don't care." She sounded desperate.

"Yeah sure c'mon in." I said.

I opened the door wide for her. Geoff saw me and gave me a thumbs up sign. I smirked.

I went in after her. She was examining the room. I went to one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of shorts and shirt for her.

"Um, can you turn around?" She squeaked nervously.

I crossed my arms and turned around.

I heard the rustling of clothes, signaling that Princess was starting to get undressed.

"Thanks Duncan, you're a life saver." She said.

I turned around to see her in my clothes that were, in fact, huge on her.

"You look sexy in my clothes." I purred at her.

At first she blushed then she said "Wha... What?" In a cute, nervous stutter.

I advanced toward her slowly. She was turning redder by the second.

I pinned her to the wall. She was adverting her gaze and was redder than a tomato.

I layed butterfly kisses all along her jaw.

She let out a pleasured moan.

"Admit it." I growled when I was at the base of her neck.

"A-a-admit w-what?" she gasped out, still stuttering.

"Admit you like me." I demanded still at the base of her throat.

"But I don't." She insisted.

"Oh I think you do." I said.

I kissed the base of her neck then started nibbling it.

She let out a gasp of pleasure and I smirked against her neck.

"D-Duncan s-stop." She said weakly.

"No." I said.

I nibbled her neck all the way up to her ear. She moaned again.

I moved my hands around her waist.

"Admit it." I breathed in her ear.

She whimpered a little bit but shook her head 'no'.

I layed more butterfly kisses along her soft jaw and she whimpered in pleasure again. My hand started moving up her shirt and she didn't even attempt to stop me.

I got to the corned of her mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Admit it." I whispered lightly.

She said "No." weakly.

I kissed her on the lips and made her gasp. She still wasn't trying to stop me. I escalated the kisses passion until she was gasping for breath.

My tongue slipped in to her mouth to explor.

I then pulled away and kissed her mouth lightly once, twice, three times.

She looked up into my eyes and said "I admit it Duncan. I like you a lot."

"That's all I wanted." I breathed.

I started out of the cabin and sah said "Don't you like me?"

I looked back and said "No." She looked heartbroken. "I love you." I said then walked out of the cabin.

**Author's note: **

**I know I usually don't go with mushy one-shots but oh well. I liked this idea so I went with it. I personally think this came out rather well.**

**This really doesn't fit my style. I usually go with longer stories with less mush but I wanted to try a romantic, mushy one-shot. **

**Until we next meet**

**Jasper1006**


End file.
